


RyuNao and their Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Tight-rope (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Nao and Ryu's relationship mostly from Nao's perspective.





	

Nao walks to his house after his classes at university and goes inside his family's shop. He enters from the back door and greets his mother, Yuko and his brother, Hiroki. Nao goes upstairs to change for his shift this evening. He strips off his jeans and t-shirt in his bedroom and puts on his black shirt, beige pants and has his hair in a small ponytail. He puts his shoes back on.

He looks at the picture frame of him and Ryu at the beach which they were accompanied by Tachibana, who wanted to make sure they didn't do any funny business. Ryu once made a suggestion that they have sex at the beach, but Nao told him that they won't do that in a public place. His brother, Hiroki doesn't like Ryu and he constantly argues with Ryu and he has to stop them from punching each other's to a pulp. 

When Ryu meet Nao's father for the first time things were a bit tense as Hiroaki wanted to know if they were sexually involved and whether they were being safe. Ryu told Nao's father that they were having protection sex together. His dad, Hiroaki and Ryu do get along together. Nao goes into the kitchen and talks with his mother about his studies and about Ryu.  
"How is Ryunosuke doing, sweetheart?"  
"He's fine, mom. He and I are planning to go to the festival later tonight."  
"Oh like a date how nice. You two are so cute together, Naoki."  
He blushes with embarrassment and goes out into the front of the shop to take the customers orders. As Nao takes order after order, he wonders what his uncle, Tachibana is making Ryu do this week. 

Ryu is still cross legged on the living room floor at his house with his father and Tachibana across from him. His father is wearing a yukata and sandals. Tachibana is wearing a white and black dress clothes. He's wearing a white shirt and sweatpants as he got up late this morning. He, his father and Tachibana are having another meeting about his duties/responsibilities of being the 5th heir to the Ohara Group since his father has stepped down.   
"Young Master. We need to review that events that happened last week so it doesn't happen again."  
"This is boring. I'd rather be with Nao!!!! Can we do this tomorrow please, Father!"  
"Ryunosuke!!! You will listen to what we are discussing about or else I will not let you go out with Naoki at the festival later. Do you understand, son. Do you want Naoki to get beaten up or kidnapped by these new rival yakuza groups or worse killed!!!" says his father in a stern and serious but loving tone to his son.  
"No. I want anybody hurting Nao," says Ryu in a calm, serious voice and remembers when one of the new yakuza groups confronted Nao outside his university and he and Nao beat them afterwards sending them running home. Ryu listens closely to his father and Tachibana during their netting whilst thinking about Nao. 

After his busy shift at his family shop, Nao heads upstairs to his room and bumps into his brother, Hiroki on the way up.  
"So you going to hang out at festival with your idiot boyfriend?"  
"Yes. I am. And don't call Ryu an idiot, Hiro. I'm tired of you always picking fights with Ryu. At least try to get along with him."  
"Ryu's a moron and he's always all over you when he comes over. He's like a horny animal in heat."  
"I don't want to discuss my sex life with you. Besides, Mom said she needs your help for the dinner shift tonight."  
Hiroki grumbles and goes down and meets with their mom. Nao cools down in his room about his argument with his brother in the stairwell. He thinks about the first two times he and Ryu had oral sex. Once was during their first year of high school, and the second time was after the incident with Nishijima as Ryu was resting from his stab wound and he was watching over him.

He and Ryu had anal sex for the first time last year on Ryu's 20 birthday and they do have sex once or twice a week. Nao can get irritated by Ryu's moments of childishness but he still loves him very much. They'd agreed to get married once they both turned 30 and Ryu wants them to have a traditional yakuza wedding with them both wearing yukatas. 

They plan on getting an apartment together next year which would be walking distance between his and Ryu's homes.   
"Naoki. Ryunosuke is here."   
"Alright tell him to come up to my room," Nao says to his mother downstairs.

Nao changes his clothes and has his pants around his ankles, and are halfway up his legs when Ryu nocks on his door. "You can come in, Ryu."  
Ryu enters his room and has a grin on his face as he looks at Nao. Nao has his pants around his thighs showing off his briefs and Nao being shirtless.   
"Nao!!!!," says Ryu happily and gives him a hug, kissing him on the cheek and smacks Nao's butt. "Hey. Stop that, Ryu. Sit on the bed and let me dress," says Nao sighing but he has a broad smile on his tired face. 

Ryu sits on Nao's bed watching his boyfriend get dressed for the festival. Nao puts on dark jeans, light green v-neck shirt, gray low cut socks and his flat dark shoes. Nao sits on his bed and grabs Ryu's hand, leans over giving his boyfriend a kiss. "I hope Uncle Tachibana didn't give you a hard time this afternoon." "It was fine, Nao. Now let's go have fun at the festival, get ice cream and then we can come back here to have sex," Ryu says excitedly and with a smirk on his face. "Yeah let's go have fun. And we'll see about having sex tonight." "Don't worry, Nao. We won't be interrupted again by damn Hiro." 

Nao remembers when he and Ryu had sex in his room and Hiroki almost caught them twice in the act. Nao knows that he and Ryu will be alone at the house tonight since his mom is spending time with Ryu's sister, his brother is going to be with his friends, and his father is on a business trip in another town. Nao looks at his boyfriend, Ryu's clothing. He notices that Ryu is wearing a lavender yukata with flower shuriken design and black sandals. Nao can see in between his boyfriends thighs and that Ryu is wearing a jockstrap with his yukata which is very surprising. Usually Ryu is completely naked whenever he wears a yukata at his house which his dad scolds him about wearing underwear underneath his. 

He and Ryu leave his house and walk to the festival which is at the town's square. They hold each other's hands as they smile happily but both like they could use a long nap. They walk around the different stands which are half with all kinds of food and games. Nao and Ryu get three different food from the stands and find a bench so they can sit and eat. As they eat their dinner, Ryu goofs around with Nao calling him playful, affectionate names causing his boyfriend to be flattered and embarrassed at the same time. Ryu kisses Nao on the lips. 

As they walk around the festival and deciding on which game they should play together, he and Ryu run into the hit friend Tetsu who's on a date with one of his lady friend. Ryu playfully makes fun of Tetsu's attempt at flirting with his lady friend. Nao tells his boyfriend to stop picking on Tetsu and they leave them be and walk off. He and Ryu decide upon a water gun shooting game and they are surprisingly competitive against each other. After their seventh game, Nao wins them all and Ryu is upset by this and pouts. Nao cheers up his boyfriend as he decides to get them ice cream. He gets Ryu's favorite flavor and they eat their ice cream by the seashore docks looking out at the vast ocean.   
"It's beautiful tonight. Right, Ryu."  
Yeah it sure is, babe." Ryu kisses Nao as their kiss taste the same as their ice cream.   
The fireworks lit up the sky as they are kissing. He and Ryu break apart for a moment to look up at the fireworks above them. They smile at each other.   
"How about we go back to my place, Ryu. We can take a relaxing bath and then have sex tonight," says Nao in Ryu's ear with a smirk on his beautiful face. He kisses Ryu's neck and get up and walk back to his house. 

Once inside his house, Nao and Ryu head upstairs and he kick off his shoes in his room. Ryu removes his sandals, and grabs Nao from behind pressing kisses on his neck. Nao leads them to the bathroom. Nao strips off his clothes then he starts their bath with warm water. Ryu takes off his yukata and hangs his up by Nao's towels. They get into the tub with Ryu in Nao's lap. Ryu jacks off himself and Nao as they kiss each other intensely. Nao combs his hands in Ryu's black hair. He squirms with orgasmic pleasure as he and Ryu both cum at the same time. Ryu moans into his mouth. Ryu rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and Nao brings Ryu closer to him with their flaccid cocks are side by side and their cum flows down the drain. He and Ryu clean their bodies with soap and shampoo as they scrub each other's bodies. 

After rising off and drying themselves with the towels. Nao and Ryu head into his room. Ryu lands on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head and with a smirk on his face. Nao puts his clothes and Ryu's yukata on the top of his dresser.   
"Can you take out the lube and two condoms from the dresser drawer, Ryu?"  
"Yes. Nao. I sure will."  
Ryu gets the lube and condoms from Nao's dresser drawer and lays back down on the bed and patiently waits for Nao to come to bed. 

Nao gets into bed and gets on top of his boyfriend as they start kissing. Ryu lets go of the lube and condoms as his arms go around Nao's body. Nao trials kisses down Ryu's chest to his belly button and licks the head of his cock. "Please Nao!!!! Suck me off!!! Ryu says. Nao says back to him, "You have no patience at all, you idiot." He licks the head of Ryu's cock again making Ryu squirm and sends a tingling erotic sensation down Ryu's body. 

Nao licks the sides of Ryu's cock then sucks on his balls. "Nao please!!!!!," Ryu says with pleading in his warm loving eyes. Nao takes his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking making Ryu scream out in pleasurable moans and groans. Ryu buries his hands in Nao's brown hair, and gazes down at the man he loves. Ryu loves when Nao gives him a blowjob since he's great at it. Ryu remembers one time Nao was sucking his cock in his room when his father walked in with a shocked expression. Nao got embarrassed and he went to talk to his father afterwards in his father's room. 

As Nao keeps on sucking his cock, Ryu is about to cum but holds it in since he doesn't want to explode it on his boyfriend's face like last time. Nao got angry with him when it first happened. Ryu wants a turn and he flips Nao over onto his back. He immediately sucks and licks Nao's cock as Nao grabs onto the pillows as he arches up everyone Ryu brings his tongue on his rock hard member. 

Nao asks Ryu to fuck him as he shoots his load in Ryu's waiting and open mouth. His boyfriend takes all of his cum and Ryu loves eating Naoki's delicious cum. Nao lifts his legs as Ryu puts a few drops of lube on his cock, then the condom on. Nao exposes his ass as he holds onto his thighs firmly and Ryu positions his cock and slowly inserts his cock in Nao's hole. Nao jacks off as Ryu fucks him slamming into him again and again. As they are both moaning and sweaty. He collapses onto his pillows with exhaustion as Ryu throws away the used condom and joins Ryu laying on top of him. "You're so heavy, idiot," Nao says with a smile on his face. Ryu licks off the cum from Nao's chest from his release. 

"I love you so much. You know that don't you, Nao," Ryu says in a serious tone. He says back to his boyfriend, "I know and I do too, Ryunosuke." He kisses Ryu on his forehead as they lay on his bed with Ryu's arm around his shoulder. 

An hour later, Nao has Ryu in the doggystyle position as Nao puts lube on his cock and his boyfriend's ass. Ryu squirms a little when the cool lubricant is place on his ass. He puts on a condom and slides his cock into Ryu's ass. He gets on top of Ryu and has his head against Ryu's neck and intertwines their hands together. Nao begins to fuck his boyfriend as he and Ryu kiss each other. His bed creaks as he fucks Ryu passionately and they are both sweating. Ryu ends up shooting his load on Nao's bedsheets. 

Nao takes his cock out of Ryu's ass and removes the condom, throwing it in his waste basket beside his dresser drawer. He cums on his boyfriend's hole. Nao licks up his own cum while eating Ryu's ass, sucking and licking. Ryu moans and screams out with delight as Nao eats his ass. Ryu tells Nao to don't stop. Nao kisses Ryu sharing his cum with him after cleaning his hole. They roll around on his bed and he lightly smacks Ryu's ass for getting cum on his sheets. "I promise I'll wash them for you, babe." "Okay then. You idoit," Nao says with affection and love. 

Nao puts on new underwear as Ryu comes back from putting his bedsheets in the washer. Ryu has a pair of Nao's underwear on. Ryu lays on top of him again and they are both smiling as they fall asleep. 

One year later, he and Ryu get their apartment together; they still see their families very often. Nao is still in college and still works at his family's shop. Ryu continues to get scolded by Tachibana whenever he slacks off with his responsibilities and when he daydreams about Nao.


End file.
